


Ten w którym ktoś podrywa Chandlera a on śmie narzekać

by Andzia267



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Comedy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Panic, Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Wszyscy myślą, że Chandler jest gejem. A zwłaszcza w pracy. Postanawia udowodnić im, że są w błędzie.
Relationships: Chandler Bing & Phoebe Buffay, Chandler Bing/Brian from Payroll, Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani, Chandler Bing/Monica Geller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Ten w którym ktoś podrywa Chandlera a on śmie narzekać

**Author's Note:**

> Gdzieś w sezonie 4??  
> Brian jako ten z 8 odcinka pierwszego sezonu

Chandler robił kawę w biurze, gdy podszedł do niego mężczyzna ubrany w przyciasne spodnie i uwodzicielski uśmiech.  
– Hej – oparł się o ekspres do kawy – Chandler. – jego głos był sztucznie ochrypły  
– Znamy się? – uśmiechnął się sztucznie  
– Ja cię znam. – ugryzł dolną wargę  
Chandler wziął łyk kawy i zaczął powoli odchodzić, a jego oczy robiły się większe.  
– Chciałbyś może wyjść gdzieś ze mną? – mężczyzna zamiast zrozumieć aluzję najwidoczniej kochał robienie scen przed całym biurem  
Chandler zakrztusił się kawą, ale to był błąd, bo podrywający go facet miał teraz powód do dotykania go. Korzystał. Nadużywał nawet. Gładził go jedną ręką, a drugą walił w plecy i tylko pogarszał zakrztuszenie.  
Gdy uspokoił oddech oderwał się i patrzył z oburzeniem i przerażeniem.  
– Nie jesteś Brianem! – pokazał go palcem i dramatycznie wymachiwał całą ręką.  
– Bo co? Tylko Brian może być gejem? – krzyknął i oparł dłonie na biodrach.  
Całe biuro na nich patrzyło. To najciekawsze co wydarzyło się w tej beznadziejnej pracy od lat. Jakby nie był tego częścią też by patrzył.  
– Nie. – ugryzł się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć, że jego ojciec też jest gejem a Brian jest trochę za młody na bycie nim – Tylko Brian jest na tyle przystojny, żeby mieć u mnie szansę. – na to już nie zdążył z gryzieniem.   
Gdy myślał o całym biurze chyba miał rację.  
Brian stał dosyć blisko i patrzył w ten swój zdziwiony, ale nie do końca sposób  
– Cześć Brian. – uśmiechnął się i z gracją opuścił niezręczną sytuację.   
Gdy tylko zamknął się w swoim biurze usiadł i schował twarz w dłonie panikując.  
Nie przyniósł nawet ze sobą kawy.  
\---  
Gdy wszedł do mieszkania dziewczyn czuł na nich oceniający wzrok. To był nieuzasadniony strach, przecież nie mogły wiedzieć. Chociaż z Phoebe wszystko było możliwe. Zwłaszcza, że gdy to pomyślał przytaknęła.  
– Rachel. – ciągnął ją za ramię na korytarz. – Błagam pomóż mi. – złożył ręce i gotowy był klękać. I tak nie miał już honoru ani wstydu. W sumie to nigdy ich nie miał. – Udasz moją dziewczynę w biurze? Wszyscy myślą, że jestem gejem.  
– Po tym jak powiedziałeś wszystkim, że szukam przelotnego romansu? Cierp. – uśmiechnęła się jadowicie i wróciła do mieszkania.  
\---  
Monica była zbyt zafiksowana na ślubie i dzieciach żeby łamać jej serce udawaniem, więc nawet nie spytał. Poza tym nie umiałby jej odmówić.  
\---  
Poszedł z Phoebe. Nawet nie musiał jej pytać, sama zaproponowała. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej czuł ulgę czy strach.   
Trzymali się za ręce. Chandler czuł się nieswojo, ale ona nie zwracała na to uwagi.  
Przywitała się z każdym jak ze starym znajomym, Chandlerowi zajęło chwilę zanim przypomniał sobie, że tu pracowała i wszyscy ją kochali. Obgadywali go z nią.  
\---  
Zostawił ją tam i zajął się pracą. Gdy wyszedł z prywatnego biura, zobaczył, że rozmawia o jego życiu miłosnym. Jednak wyobrażał sobie to zupełnie inaczej.  
Śpiewała piosenkę o tym, że zawsze wiedziała, że jest gejem.   
Gdy skończyła pocałowała jakiegoś faceta.  
Jedyną osobą, która zauważyła, że patrzył był właśnie Brian. Miał zaciekawiony uśmiech i oblizał usta.  
Tego było za wiele.  
\---  
Jakby nie zadręczał się tym sam z siebie wystarczająco, spora ilość facetów przystawiała się po tym do niego. Innym mógł odmówić. Ignorować. Cokolwiek.   
Ale gdy podszedł Brian zamarł.  
– Kurczę po tym jak odmówiłeś reszcie powinienem siedzieć cicho, ale wyraźnie twierdziłeś, że mam u ciebie szansę.  
Chandler oparł się o ścianę i oblizał usta. Potrzebował chwili zanim jego nieudaczne usta wymyślą co palnąć, żeby dobić pozostałe chęci do życia.  
– Jesteś naprawdę...- _Nie, NIE, wróć_ \- w sensie- _oddychaj –_ Jesteś naprawdę atrakcyjny i...-kupi dzisiaj pistolet w walmarcie – Mam kogoś. – najmniej prawdopodobne kłamstwo w jego życiu.  
– Jest szczęściarzem. – powiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem.  
– Jest – dobił ostatni gwóźdź.  
\---  
Nie chciał, żeby do tego doszło, ale to powinno skończyć wszystkie zaloty.  
Nie myślał, że pół biura będzie go podrywać a on śmie narzekać.  
Wybrał Joeya. Ross obraziłby się jakby wiedział, że nie był brany pod uwagę, ale jakby był zacząłby znowu o Carol i żądał od Chandlera odpowiedzialności.  
Joey bawił się z kaczką gdy wszedł do ich mieszkania.  
Im dłużej patrzył tym więcej zauważał. Joey miał śliczny uśmiech. Nie trudno byłoby się w nim zakochać. Jakby miał być z facetem byłby właśnie z nim.   
Jakby był gejem oczywiście.  
– Jesteś aktorem – zaczął już zestresowany  
– A no. – wskazał się kciukiem z wielkim uśmiechem  
– Chciałbyś zagrać mojego chłopaka w biurze?  
Joey odłożył kaczkę i wstał.  
– Wiedziałem, że jesteś gejem! – wskazywał go palcem i machał ręką – Ross wisi mi dwadzieścia dolców!  
– Nie jestem! – krzyknął kładąc dwie dłonie na sercu  
-Spokojnie, pierwszy raz jak się zobaczyliśmy powiedziałem moje zdanie na ten temat. – jego głos i mowa ciała stały się poważne  
– Udawać Joey! – teraz trzymał się za głowę  
– Zgrywasz niedostępnego, żeby zdobyć jakiegoś. Ja nigdy nie musiałem, ale wiem, że dziewczyny tak robią. – zaczekał chwilę, a jego oczy latały jakby robił w głowie trudne obliczenia matematyczne. Albo znając go wystarczyło samo istnienie matematyki – Więc pewnie to działa na facetów.  
– Nie jestem gejem. – zamknął oczy – Myślą, że jestem. – otworzył je, ale ta konwersacja nie zniknęła, tak jak sobie życzył  
– Nie przestaną tak myśleć po tym. – założył ręce śmiejąc się bezczelnie – myślałem, że to ja jestem głupi.  
– Mają pomyśleć, że jestem zajęty i przestać mnie podrywać.  
– Chandler. – położył mu dłoń na ramieniu – Wiemy, że jesteś gejem. Podobasz im się. Dziewczynom nie. Korzystaj. To idealny moment na zaakceptowanie siebie.  
– O. Mój. Boże. Nie jestem.  
– Widzisz! Janice to kolejny powód, że jesteś. Jakbyś rozumiał to za co hetero mężczyźni albo Carol kochają kobiety nie wybrałbyś takiej. Wiedziałbyś, że coś jest nie tak.  
– Przecież wiem! Nienawidzę jej.  
– Mówiłem.  
– To nie znaczy...  
– Jak leci? – powiedział puszczając do niego oczko.  
Chandler zastygł i spuścił głowę chichocząc.   
– Widzisz!


End file.
